The Canada Odyssey
is an 2018 role-playing video game developed by Drillimation Studios and Seymour Games and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for Steam, as well as the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. The game is set to release on June 22, 2018. In the game, the player explores a fictitious version of Canada, where the main goal is to capture all ten provincial gems by completing their provincial challenges. Set two years before the events of Chuhou Joutai, the player's other objective is to defeat Team Crimson by destroying their base on St. Johns of Newfoundland and Labrador, which happens late in the game. The Canada Odyssey took three years to develop. Susumu Takajima, the game's director, was inspired by the likes of the Pokémon, Mario & Luigi, The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts series, and used the concepts from those games to create the game itself. The game employs an action command battle system, similar to the systems used in Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario. Gameplay The player takes control of a newly-immigrated kid from the United States (Japan in the Japanese version, the United Kingdom in the European version, and Australia in the Australian version) whose gender and name are given by the player, who must explore the entire nation of Canada and collect all ten of the provincial gems, which are achieved by completing the provincial challenges. The game is based on the Mario & Luigi series of RPGs, with the action commands and the battle system being lifted directly from the series. Like in Mario & Luigi and Paper Mario, there are no random encounters. Instead, enemies appear on the field, and the player can start a battle just by touching the enemy or using an action command on them, leading to a preemptive strike. The player controls the player-named character at the start, with new characters joining on their quest. Up to four members can be in the player's party, but only two of them can be in battle at a time. Battles are turn-based, and upon entering battle, players select their attacks from the following menu: *'Attack:' Allows the character to use their weapon free without spending any MP or PP. *'Special:' Allows the character to use a special attack, which requires PP to use, which refills over time. Depending on the nature of the attack, MP may be required to use the chosen skill. *'Magic:' Allows the character to use a magical attack, which requires MP to use. *'Spell Card:' Allows the character to summon a spirit, which performs the attack without any action input. These attacks require both MP and PP to use. *'Item:' Opens the inventory and allows the player to use an item at any time. *'Info:' Allows the player to check an enemy's stats, their moves, and weaknesses. *'Switch:' Switches out the current player with another one from their party. This action can only be performed if there are three or four members in the player's party. *'Flee:' Makes the party flee from battle. This action cannot be performed if they are currently in a boss fight. Attacks are conducted through a quick minigame the player must complete in order to execute the attack. The amount of damage dealt is based on the performance of the player, shown below: *'Miss:' (Attack Power) + (User's ATK/SP.ATK * 2.5) - (Target's DEF/SP.DEF * 2) *'Good:' (Attack Power) + (User's ATK/SP.ATK * 3) - (Target's DEF/SP.DEF * 2) *'Great:' (Attack Power) + (User's ATK/SP.ATK * 3.5) - (Target's DEF/SP.DEF * 2) *'Perfect:' (Attack Power) + (User's ATK/SP.ATK * 4) - (Target's DEF/SP.DEF * 2) When enemies attack, players can use their weapon to fight back or block the attack. The A/ and X/ buttons are used for the top character, while the B/ and Y/ buttons are used for the bottom character. The A/ and B/ correspond with counterattacking with the weapon while the X/ and Y/ correspond with blocking. The blocking function works similarly to the Super Smash Keyboards and Killer Minecraft series, as well as the Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games. If the player takes too long guarding themselves, they will be unable to shield the next time an enemy attacks. Blocking an attack successfully will not deal any damage to the character. Any counterattacks used against the attacking enemy results in damage to the enemy. Defeating enemies results in experience points and can help the party characters level up and boost their stats. During every level up, players have the opportunity to further increase one stat. Rank System The Canada Odyssey employs a rank system, which increases every ten levels. Every time the player ranks up, they will be able to equip higher-level weapons and armor. The following goes as follows: Characters The game has four playable characters that can be used in battle. The four listed goes as follows: * - The male character is the first character to join the party, from which his name is given by the player. He has equal stats, and wields a golden sword known as the Maple Blade. * - The second player to join the player's party. She immediately joins the party right after the first battle of the game. She has higher defense, but is weaker than the player character, as her attack and speed stats are lower than the male player. * - The third character to join the player's party. He joins immediately after completing the New Brunswick Provincial Challenge. He is the strongest character in the game, he has a higher attack and speed than all the other characters, but has a lower defense than Lina. * - The last character to join the player's party. Like the male player character, her name is given by the player. She has a higher defense than the other characters, but her attack and speed stats are the same as the player. Category:2018 Category:Role-playing games Category:Drillimation Category:Seymour Games Category:Namco Category:Video games made in Japan Category:Video games made in El Kadsre Category:2018 video games Category:Video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games